The Resolve to Protect
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Fran needs to find his resolve in order to create a flame and join the Varia. Will he manage to discover what he's fighting for? Warning! Ooc-ness


The Resolve to Protect

Summary: Story on how Fran became a member of the Varia

Author's notes: Actually, this was for an English project. We had to write a short story 500-1000 words based on a 'underdog' theme. So I immediately thought of Fran, because my mind thinks only about anime almost all the time, no lie. So this is the first draft, but I think it's good enough to upload~! There's a backstory because no one could understand the actual thing, rings, flames, 'Vongola,' 'Varia,' so I had to create an introduction. Oh, and my teacher said 'no psycho killer stories, so I couldn't actually mention that the Vongola are in the Mafia, ha ha ha... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Backstory

Rings are much more than jewelry in this world. Using rings, people can create flames from their own life energy. Flames have seven colors: orange, red, blue, green, purple, indigo and yellow. It's said that those with indigo flames can cast illusions.  
The Vongola are a group of people who defend innocent people from those who use the power of flames for evil. The Varia are seven elite members second to the top member of the Vongola: Vongola X To create a flame, one must first realize what drives them on- what they're fighting for. This is their resolve. Once the resolve is discovered, the life energy of the person is focused on the ring, causing the flame to appear. The easiest way to do this is by willing oneself to 'turn their resolve into flame.'

The Resolve to Protect

Fran wasn't strong. He was short to the others, and had little to no muscle. Why would someone so weak be chosen by the so-powerful Xanxus, who was second only to Vongola X? These were the toughest, elite members of the Vongola, the Varia! So why would someone like Fran be picked to join them? Did he, perhaps, have a strong flame hidden beneath his appearance?  
"Okay. I'm going to test your resolve. Prepare your rings, and be ready when I come by," announced Xanxus, before walking up to the start of the line. Squalo, a silver-haired swordsman known for his loudness, was first to be tested. He held out his ring, and a blue flame sprung up, showing he was strong in both mind and body. Xanxus moved on to Levi, who cast a crackling, green flame from his ring.  
Fran was amazed at the flames; he had little knowledge of rings and flames, and knew less about creating a flame on his own ring. Xanxus walked up to Lussuria, who created a cheerful, bright yellow flame. He then approached Belphagor, a tall, blonde-haired man who looked like a definite match for this job. Belphagor held out his hand, and a firm red flame danced up immediately. Fran could feel the warmth from the flame, even though he was at least a couple feet away from the fire. Impressed, Xanxus finally approached Fran. The younger boy held out his ring, expecting a flame to appear, but none came. "...Fran, can't you create a flame?" asked Xanxus, slight annoyance in his blood-red eyes.  
"I- I don't know how!" protested Fran in his indigance. "How?" repeated Belphagro beside him. "Turn your resolve into flame.  
"My resolve?" wondered Fran. 'What am I REALLY fighting for?' he asked himself.  
"Boss, why is he in the Varia?" asked Levi, voicing what all the others were thinking.  
"Kid, you need some SERIOUS training!" shouted Squalo. Fran could feel heat of embarassment rising to his cheeks. How was he supposed to know how to create a flame?  
Later that day, Fran was trying to figure out his resolve when he stumbled upon a blue-haired illusionist by the name of Mukuro Rukudo. This illusionist was infamous for his powerful indigo flame, so Fran decided it would be wise to ask this man about the flames. "Mukuro Rukudo!" Fran gasped, "Can you tell me what my resolve is?"  
The illusionist gave a deep, throaty chuckle before replying, "You must find your own resolve, and once you do, channel the energy to your hand to light a flame on your ring."  
"Thank you, but I still don't know my resolve," murmured Fran. "Don't worry," soothed Mukuro, "You'll discover it soon enough." With that, the blue-haired man turned on his heels and briskly strode off in the direction he came from, leaving Fran to realize what he was fighting for.  
It took hours upon hourse before Fran finally understood. He was fighting to protect his comrades, his family! That in mind, Fran held out his ring and thought confidently, 'turn my resolve into flame.' Immediately, he felt an odd warmth on his index finger, and looked to find a small indigo flame on his ring. His teal eyes opened with suprise as he watched the flickering flame dance around upon the metallic surface of the ring. "Well done," praised a deep voice. Fran looked back up and saw Mukuro smiling at him, mismatched eyes portraying approval. "You found your resolve," he observed.  
"Yeah," whispered Fran.  
"Welcome to the Varia," another gruff voice spoke. Fran turned his teal gaze on the other figure. "Xanxus?" he questioned, but he already knew it was.  
"You'll become a great illusionist," Xanxus declared.  
In this world, flames were everything, and now, Fran had a flame.  
~Owari~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you go. I don't like this one all that much. It's too... happy. I honestly prefer writing the gruesome tragedies, but this was okay for a fluffy little folktale-format story, even if it totally contradicted the anime. I mean, Xanxus calls everyone 'trash' and Fran calls Mukuro 'Master' and pulls insults at Belphagor every chance. Oh well. I couldn't make it even more complex for my English teacher, now could I? At least it's too fluffy to be counted as 'psycho killer.'  
Please review~! 


End file.
